Forest of Dreams
by SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333
Summary: Starts off with Alex, Justin, Juliet, and mason in the forest of Dreams, but then all of Disney's shows get involved. Justin and Alex have to save Juliet and Mason by getting ingredients to a reverse spell  to make them normal  ABANDONED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place

Alex had seen it. She really had, and she knew she just couldn't back down now. She had seen how Justin was slowly giving up on life after Juliet had left him. She knew she had to finish what she had started. And she was gonna finish it right.

Justin was lying on his bed when Alex came in his room. She simply said, "Justin, I may be the most troublesome sister in the world, but you are my brother, and so I will tell you what I've been up to. For the last week or so, I've been tracking down Mason and Juliet. I finally found them, in the Forest of Dreams. I didn't even know it existed, but then I found them in it, and we are going there."

"Alex, leave me alone. I am not pining over- over- oh who am I kidding! I am completely pining over Juliet!!!" And then he burst into tears.

"Justin!! Come on!!! We are going to get them!! It isn't called the forest of dreams for nothing!" Then Alex pulled her brother up, and waved her wand in a circle, and they disappeared with a poof!

"Woof, woooof, Bark BarkBarkBark. Woooooooooooooooooooooooff." Mason told Juliet, to which she responded, "Of course you know why I bit you. The question here is why we both had the urge to come to this exact spot."

Suddenly, there was a poof, and two humans appeared in front of them. They were about to do something nasty, but then Justin cried, "Juliet!" and ran to her and latched on like a burr.

"Hi there Justin… um… would you please let go of me?"

"Oh, um, right… sorry"

"Not," Alex whispered, and Juliet heard her.

"What do you mean, not?"

"I mean he is soooo not sorry that he has to let go of you."

"Justin, I'm old now, can't you see that? Why do you have to do this?"

"I didn't."

After what seemed like ages, Mason said, "I know who did it. Alex." But he covered his mouth in shock. "How can I talk in English? How is this possible?"

"I know. And you all should too. We are in the forest of dreams, right?" and as Alex answered Mason's question, everyone could hear the duh in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What does that have to do with anything?" three voices rang in unison.

"Everything. Have you ever heard the saying: 'a dream is a wish your heart makes?'?"

"Duh! I was there when that happened!" exclaimed Juliet

"Yeah, and I've seen that movie about a thousand times," said the two males.

"Well, think about it. If I dreamed that mason could talk in English, in here, wouldn't my heart say it was a dream, and let it come true? It's really confusing, but it works."

"Wait, so can you wish for me to be young again?" exclaimed Juliet, looking at Justin with hope.

"Not exactly…" said his little sister.

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"You see, we have to do some things first."

"So, remind me why we are going to the set of the hit comedy So Random?" asked Justin.

"Well, one of the things we need is a bubbly laugh, and Sonny has that!" explained Alex happily. "Besides, I've always wanted to see the Legendary Selena Gomez, I hear she's filming at McKenzie Falls, and there's tension between her and Sonny, who she plays. I just can't wait to see that!"

"Yeah, I fight between actresses. I'm so glad we aren't actors, ya know? Imagine what we'd be like on TV!"

"Ikr?! You're so right! We would be the funniest show ever, but then everyone would know we're wizards."

"Hey, we're here. Magic time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Srry guys!!! I have this huge Civilizations thing, and im rly bad at updating, so its ok if you never read this chapter. Ill try and update this every thurs. SRRY!**

"So, I just walk in, say the lines, move my fingers, and pretend to punch her, is that right, chad and Sonny?" inquired Selena Gomez, as the two wizards walked in the filming studios.

"Yup. That's how it happened!" sighed Chad happily.

"WHAT!!!! CHAD DILLION COOPER, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???"

"Simple, its when you came over to talk to chad when you were new here. Remember?"

"uh. No. I've never punched someone in my life!"

"well, Chad, you wrote the script wrong."

"NU UH!!!" that's how it happened."

"Chad, that soooooo is not how it happened."

"I am thinking sonny's right. Sorry Chad."

"Really Sonny and Selena, Really?"

"YES. REALLY!" the two teens screamed.

"it doesn't look like the people over there shooting are in a good mood. Lets leave."

"no, justin, we need that laugh!"

"fine."

So they walked over to the set, and Selena Gomez turned around to see a mirrror image of herself, but in dirty, crapy clothes. The wierdest expression came over her face, and she felt the need to start laughing like a crazy person. First she felt as theough she and this sonny girl were like, best friends before they even knew each other, and now a twin-like girl was right in frount of her very eyes.

"I need a therypist. The stress of my life is just too much right now, it seems." Selena muttered to herself.

"oh. My. God. Justin, I've finally cracked. Someone tell harper."

"why? Alex, you seem fine to me." Even though the two wizards were moving around freely, everyone else was shocked into stillness, until…

"SONNY!!! Zora is being annoying!!!" Tawni's sweet voice came rolling down the halls, and Tawni with it.

"omg! Selena Gomez! You got a twin! That's so… last season. Watev."

"selena, its such a pleasure to meet you." Justin said by breaking the tension.

"oh, um… ya, same to you." Said selena, and just as Alex pulled out an empty glass bottle, Sonny started to laugh. She giggled, and everyone joined in, but not before Alex capped the bottle, and they had the laugh.

"well, this was nice. ASTA LUEGO! Off to see Zach and co- never mind." Remarked Alex.

"ya, um… toodles!" shouted Justin, sounding like Harper.

"bye!!!" everyone in the show Sonny with A Chance waved and shouted good bye to the two teens.

"great, now we are off to… A CRUISE! THE SAME ONE WHERE YOU MET LONDUN TIPTON!" shouted Alex, and smiled evily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I thought that I would never update again, but here it is! Sorry it took me so long! Go people who still watch Disney! Hehe oh, and because i have a dreadful memory, none of this belongs to me... the thing where it doesn't belong... ya know**

"So... Assuming that I am correct, and we're going to the S.S. Tipton, my question is why?"  
"Well, we need the power of love. I figured that Cody and Baily might have that, ya know? I mean we could have used me and mason or you and Juliette, but I'm not sure if they still love us. That's what we'll fond out when we free them." explained Alex with mire than a little Alex flair, or to say, haughtiness.

Well, here we go! They both thought as Alex watched Justin say the spell.

"No, talking about making Cody jealous!"  
"Because we have lamb chops and he doesn't!"

Just as a young girl wearing western style clothing was taking to a sort of portly young fellow, Alex and Justin realized that these two arguing teenagers were their old friends, Bailey and Woody! They were going to run over to ask where Cody was, as he was eventual to their an, but then he appeared! Unfortunately, the two kids, Bailey and Cody! Their plan would never work if there was no love!

So later, when Bailey was alone, Alex went up to her to talk about saving a relationship...

"Hey! Remember me? I'm... Alex! From when I saved your life and lied about who I was and then you forgave me?"  
"Oh yeah! Alex! I do! But I bet Cody's too busy flirting with all the other girls to say hi."  
"Oh... About that... I think you should explain that you feel that "all the girls just can't keep their eyes off Cody!"  
"Why? He won't understand. And you know, you can stay out of it!"  
"Sorry! Just an idea... Bye, it was nice  
Seeing ya... I guess"  
"it actually was! I have an idea! Bye!"

Alex walked back to Justin on defeat.

"let's wait until tomorrow, and maybe everything will be better then... Let's wait unroll tomorrow at noon."  
"Whatever."

...…

At moon the next day, in a very messy kitchen, Bailey and Cody were hugging, and were filled with love, and Alex leaned in to the air around them and captured some of it's power.

"See, I was right!"  
"Whatever, now we need to go see the Dunken family, to get some ripe mischiefessness from any of them, really... because they are one really mischievous family"


End file.
